


That "Michelle Tanner" Show

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, the ave
Genre: 4th wall testing, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, RPF mixed with fantasy, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Wanda explains to Pietro why she likes watching a certain old sitcom...





	That "Michelle Tanner" Show

"I do not understand why you love this show so much," Pietro exclaimed. "It is a fantasy. Every problem is fixed in twenty-two minutes."

Wanda shrugged. "I like watching the little one. You know she is really twins playing same girl, right?" she responded to her own twin. "They are amazing. So young and already so talented."

"They are both good actresses. I can't even tell which is which," he observed the screen carefully.

"I can," Wanda replied.

"Well, then obviously you are their biggest fan. Perhaps someday you can meet them."

"Perhaps," she said with a small, private smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I should explain, just in case someone is unaware, Elizabeth Olsen, who played Scarlet Witch in the films, is the younger sister of the Olsen twins, who played Michelle Tanner in "Full House," hence the joke.


End file.
